The major objectives of the Administrative Core of the Cooperative Center on Human Immunology at the Emory Vaccine Center (CCHI-EVC) are to Institute streamlined processes facilitating productive Interactions among the investigators of the renewal grant application entitled Vaccine Induced Immunity in the Young and Aged. In order to achieve these objectives and to ensure a seamless operation of the Core, we will establish an Operations Office, which will be responsible for carrying out the following activities/functions at the CCHI-EVC: 1) Provide the Infrastructure for the overall management and co-ordination. 2) Facilitate and promote communication and interaction among the PIs/Investigators (Research Projects, Technology Development Project and Cores) by conducting regular teleconferences/face-to-face meetings, annual meetings, as well as seminars/symposia on human immunology of bio-defense pathogens. 3) Coordinate yearly meetings of the External Scientific Advisory Group and Implement their recommendations. 4) Resolve all or any potential conflicts that might arise within and outside of CCHI-EVC by implementing recommendations of the Conflicts Resolution Group. 5) Provide fiscal/scientific oversight, review and consolidate yearly progress reports sent to the NIH. 6) Protect intellectual property rights of CCHI-EVC investigators and to execute material transfer agreements. 7) Devise a plan for data management/sharing among Investigators In and out of CCHI-EVC. Thus, the Administrative Core Is organized to foster a high degree of synergy and productive Interaction among Investigators for achieving success In the overall objectives of CCHI-EVC.